1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring band clamp with a spring band having a pair of tensioning ends projecting therefrom, and a holding element which fixes the tensioning ends in a spread, installation state of the spring band clamp, the holding element having a holding section and a withdrawal section. After withdrawal or detachment of the holding element, the spring band clamp springs into an essentially released, clamping state.
2. Description of Related Art
A spring band clamp of the aforementioned type which is pretensioned open has been known for years in the prior art. In an automobile, spring band clamps which are pretensioned open create reliable connections between a hose and connection piece. In contrast to rigid screw clamp connections, the elastic reset moments of the spring band always ensure the necessary surface pressure for leak-proof connection when the diameter of the hose changes due to temperature fluctuations and the tendency of rubber to creep. System pressures of 2 bar are reliably managed even at temperatures of minus 40.degree. C. with these spring band clamps.
For initial installation, the spring band clamps which are pretensioned open are generally fixed in a position which is suitable for installation using a holding element. Since the spring band clamp which is pretensioned open is spread in the installation state, it can be easily moved over the hose end which sits on a connecting branch as far as the respective set or installation site. Before the spring band clamp can spring back into its essentially untensioned, clamp state for securing the hose, the holding element which fixes the tension ends in a spread position of the spring band clamp must be removed, that is, pulled off or detached from the tension ends. Pulling off in the past was done with special pliers or with special tools as are described, for example, in German Utility Model No. 92 12 200 or German Patent No. 43 12 846.
The aforementioned pliers or special tools have proven effective in practice. In any case, it can occur especially on poorly accessible points in the engine compartment, that withdrawal of the holding element at these points using the aforementioned pliers or special tools is possible only with difficulty, if at all.